1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing system, a recording/playback apparatus, a playback terminal, an information processing method and a program, particularly, relates to the information processing system, the recording/playback apparatus, the playback terminal, the information processing method and the program, in which a position of a content from which playback is started by the recording/playback device can be selected by a user by referring positions designated by the playback terminal.
2. Background Art
In recent years, concerning a recorder which records video contents such as broadcast programs, the ones using nonvolatile memories having high capacity such as an HDD (Hard Disc Drive) and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) prevail, which enables recording of many video contents. It is anticipated that the number of video contents which can be recorded in the recorder continues to increase by the increase of capacity of the HDD and commercialization of optical discs having high capacity.
Additionally, as multi-channel broadcasting is introduced in recent years, multi-content delivery is proceeding. In addition to previous terrestrial analog broadcasting, CS (Communications Satellite) digital broadcasting, BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcasting, and terrestrial digital broadcasting are started, which increases the number of video contents which can be seen by viewers.
Accordingly, it is presumable that, as the recorder in the future, the recorder complying with the multi-channel broadcasting will prevail. In view of that, it is presumable that many viewers perform recording for the moment and select video contents to be actually viewed among the recorded contents.
Viewing style in which video contents recorded in the recorder are viewed by a portable terminal is prevailing, based on technical background such as improvement of processing power of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) in the potable terminals represented by a cellular phone, high capacity in a memory card removable from the portable terminal, and high capacity in a nonvolatile memory mounted on the portable terminal, as well as environmental changes such as increase of prerecorded video contents.
In JP-A-2002-262220 (Patent Document 1), a technique is disclosed, in which a video content is transmitted to a portable information apparatus after the content is converted into a file for the portable playback device in a recording/playback apparatus connected to the portable playback device.